Shattered Dream
by ConfusedColumbia26220
Summary: Frank gives Magenta a choice: Be with him, or Riff dies. How does she react? What does she choose? Multichaptered. MagentaRiff MagentaFrank
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Rocky Horror, it belongs to the almighty god by the name of Richard O'brien. Riff's POV, I'm tending to do a lot of these lately.**

I sighed. I just couldn't do anything that would make her feel better. Again I tried asking,

"Magenta, what's wrong?" But she didn't answer, again. She wouldn't answer. She wouldn't do as much as look at me. "Magenta, please," I said again. She didn't respond.

She had been crying for what seemed like hours, probably had been too. I just couldn't get her to tell me why she was upset and that worried me to no end. We had never kept secrets from each other, but now, now she wasn't telling me anything when all I wanted to do was help her.

We had left Transylvania a mere four days ago, but I'd already asked if that was what was bothering her but, of course, I got no answer. I'd asked if she was starving herself, I asked if the Earth's sun was hurting her, hell, I even asked if it was her time of the month, I asked if she was pregnant, I asked if she was upset about leaving all her friends behind, but to all I got no answer. I really, really wanted to help her through whatever crisis she was going through, but she wasn't being helpful, she wasn't giving me the information I needed, she was being stubborn.

Finally, after what seemed like another five hours Magenta looked up at me, tears streaming down her face. Seeing her so hurt and vulnerable was unbearable. I immediately closed my arms around her in a hug so I wouldn't have to look at her crying face, so I wouldn't have to feel anymore pain for her than I already did. Just the feel of her crying against me, and feeling the wetness on my shirt that her tears made was enough to make me tear up. But I had to stay strong, now was not a time to be weak. I had to stay strong for my beloved Magenta. I rubbed her back soothingly, trying to get her to calm down. To my great surprise and relief, it actually worked a little bit. Magenta started stuttering.

"R-Riff! H-H-He F-F-F-Fr-Fra-Fra-Frank h-h-he-" I shushed her by pulling her gently away from me and kissing her lips softly. When I pulled away I wiped her tears away. Her mascara had smeared in thick, dark lines down each side of her face. I embrassed her in another hug.

"There there, it's okay, it's okay. Tell me about it later, but calm down for now." I said running my hand up and down her back. This seemed to somehow upset her more. She burst into tears again.

"N-No t-time." She stuttered.

"What?" I asked, I could hardly understand her.

"The-There's n-no t-t-time le-le-left." She tried to rephrase her previous statement.

"Calm down so I can understand you." I said. Magenta was almost starting to hypervenilate. She bit her lip and nodded.

After another half hour or so Magenta had finally calmed down. She was still shaken up quite a bit but at least she'd stopped crying and could talk in full sentences now. We were sitting on my bed when she reached out and grabbed my hand, squeezing it tightly but briefly. Her hand lingered upon mine. Unmoving, just lying there.

"Riff," She whispered looking into my eyes. I looked deep into her eyes and saw worry and confusion.

"Yes, Magenta?" I asked. I knew whatever this was, it had to be really serious for her to have that big of a breakdown for that long.

"Riff, you're in danger. _We're_ in danger." She said looking sadly into my eyes.

"And what do you mean by that?" I asked.

"I mean -" She paused and took a deep breath. "I mean that Frank has given me a choice. The choice was to be with him, to be his lover, or, if I were to refuse, he would kill you." She said softly. I could see the deep worry lines across her forehead. Frank sure had shooken her up.

"That's not a choice. It's more of a threat." I said.

"I know." She answered. "And I can't be his lover, I can't! I won't! But if I refuse he'll kill you." A tear slid down her cheek as she said the last sentence. I caught it midway with my thumb and brushed it away.

"Please," I said. "Don't start crying again." I was begging her. Begging her not to cry. That's how much it hurt me to see her hurt.

"What am I going to do?" She asked quietly. Fortunately enough I had the answer. As painful as it would be in reality, it had to be better than my death.

"You're going to accept his offer, that's what you're going to do." I told her, my eyes tearing up. I didn't have to be strong anymore. "You're going to accept his offer so you won't have to feel the pain of losing me. We can still be together but it will have to be in secret. All I ask is that you don't get too caught up in it." I said. A few tears slid down my cheeks. Magenta wrapped her arms around me in a hug and rocked me back and forth. I buried my face in her hair and cried into her shoulder. Her soft, smooth hands ran up and down my back in attempt to comfort me. I should have been glad she was here, but knowing that I'd have to share her with Frank soon ruined those chances. I had a right to be upset, and so had she.

"I'd rather be dead." I heard her mutter. I pulled away from her absent-minded but loving grip. I hastily wiped the tears from my face.

"What?" I asked. I looked right into her big puppy dog brown eyes. She looked into mine and repeated,

"I would rather be dead than having to go through with this, Riff." I couldn't believe my ears. Was she joking? Surely not. I stared at her face and tried to find any sign that she was lying. Any hint that she was just messing around. I didn't find any. Her face looked very solemn.

"I'm not lying, Riff." She said as if she'd read my mind. She probably had. She could do that sometimes. It was rather odd, actually.

"But, Magenta! That's totally absurd!" I said. She was being totally irrational at this point in time.

"Is there any other way to do this without us being in misery?" She asked. To that I had no answer.

For once I was lacking a response at a time when it was most needed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ah, I see this story actually has fans, so I'll continue it. I own nothing RHPS, sadly. This story also changes in the way it's told from different point of views.**

Frank pushed me up against the wall in his lab.

"So, what's your answer?" He said in his charming but deathly threatening voice. His face was so close to mine, I could smell his breath. You'd think with a nearly perfect figure like his he'd have nice smelling breath, right? Wrong. Frank's breath reeked of sex and liquor.

"Well?" Frank demanded. Stall, stall, I needed to stall.

"N-y-n-y-n-y-yes." I answered.

"You don't seem to sure." Frank said with an evil glint in his eye with a matching smile.

"I'm sure, I'm sure." I insisted, lying. I had to do this to save Riff, I had to. I faked my flirtiest smile to "back up" my words.

"I'm not dumb, Magenta." Frank said.

"What are you talking about, Frankie? I love you, only you." I wanted to kill myself for saying that, especially to that slimeball of a Transylvanian. How the hell could he be royalty, with an attitude like this? I forced myself to hug him to, yet again, "back up" my words. Frank pushed me away from him.

"You're lying, Magenta." He said. "I'm not _that_ dumb."

"I-" I got cut off by a slap in the face.

"Quit lying to me!" Frank yelled, spitting in my face. "I heard you and Riff talking last night, you can't deny that."

"True," I said still in shock over the fact he slapped me. It was done with so much force that it stung. "But did it ever occur to you that I was acting? I wasn't in drama in high school for nothing." I lied, well, the part of me being in drama was true, but the rest wasn't.

"How do I know you're not acting now?" Frank asked. Damn, this transvestite must have some sort of soft spot with me, what is he, obsessed? Why couldn't he just take Earthlings in, use them for his sexual pleasures, then throw them away the way he used to? Why did he want me all of a sudden, I mean, I was pretty popular, as popular as a servant could get, but I was never as popular as Frank. So why the hell did he want me so damn badly?

"If I was acting, would I do. . .this?" I said. Oh, God. Was I really going to do this? Was I really going to kiss Frank? Yes. I had to. I kissed him. I hoped the kiss didn't turn into more than just a kiss, but I knew Frank's ways, it was false hope. I could tell from the way he kissed back that it was going to be way more than the chaste kiss I had tried getting. Oh no, it shortly changed to an open-mouthed kiss. Then a french kiss, then came tounge wrestling. It got to the point where Frank was practically shoving his tounge down my throat. So deep I had to push him away from me just to breathe, and when I did breathe, it came in long gasps of air at a time. Damn, it made my throat hurt.

"No, I suppose if you were acting you wouldn't have done that." Frank said. He knew what I was doing! Dammit! Shit, even if it was willingly I wouldn't kiss like that, hell no. That was a kiss of near-death right there.

Frank laughed. Could he read my fucking mind? Surely not. Did it show on my face, to hell if it did. I guess pigs fly and hell froze over too. Amazing.

"Goodnight, Magenta." 'Goodnight, Magenta.' That was all he said, and calmly at that. But if I knew Frank, which I did very well, then I'd know that "innocent" goodnight meant way more than that between the lines. He left the lab. Shit. Who knows what he'd do to Riff. No, I can't think that way! He won't do anything to Riff because I won't let him! Shit! Double-shit! Looks like we're ass-deep in alligators, Riff and I are, and we're the only ones who can stop it. Preferably me. Shit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Rocky Horror.**

**(Riff's POV)**

I was vacumming the lobby, the dirtiest room in the castle. It was my sister's job, but I was doing it for her because of the whole Frank situation. He was probably up there, in his lab, trying to sweet talk Magenta. I can't stand him! He's so -

"Hello, Riff Raff." The voice startled me so much that I dropped the vacum cleaner. Bully for me. But I relearned how to breathe, so that earned me at least two brownie points. It was none other than the devil himself who had frightened me. I shakily bent down to pick the vacum back up and turned it off. I slowly turned to face Frank, afraid of what he'd do.

"Yes, Master?" I made it sound so nonchalant, but I was really shaking with anger and fear inside.

"I talked to your little sister." He said.

"What of it?" I asked trying to sound unphased.

"She chose me, at least that's what she said, but we all know it's a little game now, don't we Riff?" I tried not to cringe visually. I think I failed. "I told her how I heard you two talking last night." He continued on with that prissy little smirk of his. Oh, how I wanted to wipe that smug look off his face. My hands balled into fists with strong effort to not rearrange his perfect little figure.

"She said she was merely. . ._acting_." He said. Oh how I wanted to kill him. Magenta was a good actress, but I knew she'd never lie to me, not even if her life depended on it. Which in itself would be pretty stupid.

"She kissed me to back her words up." He said. That did it.

"She _**what?!**_" I cried out in rage before I could stop myself to think rationally. Frank chuckled that sickly charming laugh of his.

"Your perfect little sister isn't as innocent as she appears now, is she Riff?" It didn't sound like a rhetorical question like it should have. Damn bastard wanted an answer.

"I don't know." Was the only reply I could think of, no matter how stupid it sounded.

"Oh, I thought you knew your sister better than that, Riffy." Frank said.

"DON'T CALL ME RIFFY!" I screamed.

"An order from a servant?" Frank sounded confused, but I could tell I was only amusing him. I hated when I did that. Annoyed the fucking hell out of me. "I don't think I have to oblige." He said with sick, fake sweetness. It was thick enough to choke on.

Then I saw it. How had I not noticed before? Frank had a whip behind his back and he now held it to his side. Or had it been there the whole time, and I just hadn't noticed? Yeah, the latter was probably true. I hardly had enough time for my eyes to widen in fear before Frank cracked the whip down on me. I yelped in pain.

"Oh, you know how I hate it when people scream." Frank said cracking the whip down me again. I yelped in pain again. I could feel the blood oozing down my back and my chest. The force was strong enough to knock me down. I fell on the floor, hard. Frank cracked the whip again, twice. Tears of pain came stinging to my eyes, shit. Even crying hurt. I seemed so very weak now. Why the hell do I have to be such an easy target, such a pushover? I didn't know. I didn't know. The whip cracked on my lower back, and not only did it make me scream in pain, but it made me jump in pain too.

"How. Many. Times. Must. I. Tell. You. To. Stop. Screaming?!" With every word Frank spoke he got louder, and with every word he spoke the whip cracked down on my back. By the time he said the word 'screaming' he _was_ screaming. Talk about a hypocrite. But I'd take all the damage if I had to. Just to make sure Frank didn't touch one beautiful hair on Magenta's delicate little head.


End file.
